


VID: Sorrento Moon (Rach/Luce Fanvid)

by deslea



Category: Imagine Me & You (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, Video, music video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wait a long time for something wild to take you somewhere." Just a sweet Rach/Luce montage, set to Sorrento Moon by Tina Arena. Embedded YouTube with links to alternative download options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Sorrento Moon (Rach/Luce Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Streamed from YouTube. Also available (with download option) [here](http://video.deslea.com/site/sorrento-moon-by-deslea-imagine-me-and-you-2010/). More videos at http://video.deslea.com


End file.
